within the shadows
by NecroSaintCreed
Summary: somethings are harder to see like a council of dark lords? rated m for romance- gore-language and other things
1. In the beggining

It was like a corridor, a huge one at that. Deep down, almost to the pit, souls could be found, burning- being corrupted- one after another, gathered over centuries of death and murder, each corrupting the next.

"Can you feel the darkness in the air; the power untouched and un-tempered?" A man said in a manner that would scare the Devil. He stood almost a thousand feet above the pit on a cliff, looking over all the souls. He glanced over his shoulder, his face hidden in the shadow of his hooded black cloak. "Can you feel the want and pain of all those destroyed souls?" He asked again.

This time, a man- Or, rather, a boy, probably no older than sixteen- walked out of the shadows, his face and body covered by a black cloak. The boy just stood there, not answering, waiting for the man to continue.

"18?" The man said, turning around so his back faced the boy. Wings, black as night, could be seen sprouting from the man's back. Still, the boy stood there, waiting to hear what was to be said. "I have an assignment for you." He said, turning towards the pit. Holding out his hands, an orb slowly unraveled out of the air, glowing a deep purple. Pictures and people and things of that non-since could be seen as if it was searching for something or someone. "We need one more soul. this one is going to be a little difficult, though, unlike most of the others, this one you are going to have to get close to, and when it's time you catch it by the throat!" the man said, not moving the orb still zooming over a thousand things and a thousand faces.

"Who, master?" The boy asked, watching the orb. He watched as the orb jumped from face to face, house to house, stopping on street signs and road blocks, name tags, over and over again, just not wanting to come to an end. Not blinking, moving, or even breathing as he watched it come to a slow stop, the glowing purple orb now at rest on the face of a girl probably no older than him.

"Her name is-"

"**Katari**!" Mr. Burnsteen yelled.

The girl of about fifteen- at the most- jolted up in her seat. She had dark brown hair that hung a little lower than her shoulders, her sapphire eyes wide. She had pale skin. She wore a black shirt supporting a band's concert and dark blue jeans.

Now she was wide awake and fully aware of what was going on. She looked up at her fat, disgusting teacher. "Yes sir." She said quickly, trying to hide the drowsiness in her voice.

"Ms. Katari, what did I say about sleeping in class?" He exclaimed.

Once again, like always, she shrugged, looking at him defiantly.

"Do it at home!" He said, now yelling at her for the third time in a row.

Now suddenly bored with the conversation, she looked away from her joke of a teacher to look outside while he tried to give her a lecture on how it is important to sleep at home and not at school and some other things like that.

_I wish I__ could do something else. This is all just a joke. _She thought, wishing for some sort of adventure to come into her life. _Anything, I swear, just anything would do._

She watched the trees sway with the wind and the leaves of fall fly away in almost an endless dance of death to the ground. She watched, feeling like she was meant for something far beyond her regular daily life. Like she was destined for something greater- Even if it sounded a little cheesy. She sat there, thinking something was different, like something was watching her.

A gust of wind tore away all the leaves on one of the high branches- it happened so fast! She stared at that spot, seeing what looked like a person in a black cloak and hoodie standing on the branch, looking down at her, then the wind blew again, a few leaves flying in front of them with grace. Then, as quickly as they had appeared, they were gone. She looked around the room, hoping to see if someone else had noticed, but they were all to busy with the shitty lesson to have seen what happened.

_Should I__ say something...? No, no one will believe me unless they saw them, and it seems no one did._ She thought to her self. Looking back out the window, the leaves again blew against the wind. She stared at the spot, hoping to see the person again. _Nothing_… She thought, looking down at her hand in disappointment.

"Is this what insanity feels like?" She whispered under her breath so no one could hear her. The final bell rang, telling students to get the fuck out, or at least that's what they all think. Standing up, she grabbed her things and walked out the door, ignoring a certain fat teacher who probably wanted to speak to her after class.

The boy in black watched from a distance, knowing he had been spotted already, before he wanted to, which was bad, but he was going to find away to turn it in his favor. Even now he watched her walking home, watching her miss her bus. _Something about her makes people walk away. I even watched her try to say hi to another girl, only she to insulted her and walked away._ He thought, walking behind her. Yes, she would occasionally look back, but he would make sure he jumped into a nearby tree or bush before she could see him.

Sure, it had been a lousy day with teachers complaining and students complaining. It had been an utterly boring and uneventful day, or at least that was what Katari was trying to tell herself. Just, she couldn't get that mysterious person out of her head, and through her whole walk home, she felt like someone was watching her.

_You're just paranoid._ She told herself as she took out her keys and walked up her drive way.

_It's getting late._ She thought, sitting at the kitchen table, eating her instant ramen.  
_Usually you would think mom got home by now._ Looking outside, she saw the moon's ghastly light now shine through the black clouds, street lamps lighting the street and sidewalk outside. She wasn't paying attention until she felt the feeling of someone watching her and studying her. Slowly, but gradually, she lowered her head till she saw what she thought she imagined earlier that day. The person in the black cloak and hoodie stood on the side walk in front of her house, not moving.

_It's them!_ Was all that went through her mind as she stood up suddenly and ran out the front door. She ran down her drive way and stood in front of the mysterious figure, slightly out of breath.

He watched as she came running down the driveway. _Probably wants to know who I am._ The thought brought a smirk to his face. Finally reaching the bottom of her driveway, she stood before him, catching her breath quickly so she didn't sound nervous or scared.

"Hey, you were outside the classroom window earlier today, right?" She asked, curiosity came out with her voice. The boy stood there, looking at her. She knew this had to be the person outside the window. _It just has to be the mysterious figure._ She kept telling herself. The boy could tell she was in deep thought about something so little. Once again the smirk came across his face, just to be hidden from her by the cloak.

Spinning on the heel of his foot, he turned around, walking away. The girl was brought back to reality by the mystery person's sudden movement. "Could you at least tell me your name?" She pleaded, trying to grab his arm so he couldn't leave just yet.

The mystery person stopped in their tracks and she knew she was going to get an answer to one of her questions at least.

She watched as the person took out what looked like a white card and threw it at her and it easily flew into her hands, making her shiver a little at how they could do that. She watched as the figure stepped into the road and crossed it, not turning around.

_ERRRRRRRRR!_ Brakes squealed as a car flew around the corner.  
She didn't have time to react, but he did. Suddenly, a sword about the size of him was in his hands. She watched as the sword came down, a golden glow following the sword like it was coloring the wind it touched. Although, as he swung his sword down, the golden color started to flicker into a red and orange wave of power almost like it was **FIRE**. The fire flew from the sword and at the oncoming car. She watched as the car suddenly went through him.

_NO!_ She thought. It had gone around him, two whole parts of the once one pieced car was cut in half completely, the edges near the cut glowed red from the heat, and slowly but surly died down. He swung the sword in a circle on his right side and slid it into its sheath on his back.

She was utterly stunned. Whoever this was, was powerful, she now knew that for sure. Just as she was about to say something, darkness crept into her vision and she fainted.

The sun bled through the window onto the furniture and onto the face of a sleeping girl under her covers.

_Katari__._ The name rang out through the room. The voice she couldn't recognize, but could tell she knew where it came from. Her eyelids twitched. Even though she was sleep, she could here the voice deep in her consciousness ringing out. She slowly opened her eyes, her hand clutching something, making her knuckles white.

She slowly unclenched her hand. She held a card with one word written in bold black ink… Well, actually, it was a name.

**Jayce****.**


	2. The first move

CHAPTER 2

He knew he shouldn't of, but something about her made him give her that card.

"Now she knows who I am! Ah, I really fucked up, and it only took a day." He said to himself as he watched through the branches of the tree. The girl had just woken up and was staring at the note she had in her hand, all wrinkled and crushed. It had been hundreds of years since he had heard- or, in this case, seen- some one speak his name.

"Katari, what is it that those monsters want from you?" he asked under his breath. He was descending into his thoughts when he saw her start to get ready for school. With one last look he disappeared with the wind.

**-At the school,**** later in the afternoon-**

"Good afternoon, class." said Ms. Butterball.

"Good afternoon" a few kids said, but Katari didn't pay any attention. She had her mind lost on the event from the night before. To anyone else in the room, it looked like she was focused on her work, but she was really looking down at a small card with 'Jayce' written in black ink.

_W__ho are you?_ She thought to herself. The bell soon rang, telling the students school's over. Picking her stuff off the floor and stuffing the card into her pocket, she made her way to her locker.

**-S****ome where else in the school-**

In an already locked part of the school with the lights where turned off, shadows seemed to dance down the hallways.

"We need to make a move. 18 said this will begin his operation." A dark voice spoke from the shadows.

"We can take her when she leaves!" another voice, slightly similar to the other, said. A pair of claws emerged from the foot of the shadows and a group of glowing green eyes with red slits seemed to open.

"You think we can eat her?" The first one asked, foam emanating from its mouth.

"Well, he won't get mad if we take a small bite, would he!" The other exclaimed. They both released a terrible hyena-type laugh which echoed down the hallway.

**-A****nother area of the school-**

Outside the school, a black cloaked figure stood on top of the building, his cloak flowing freely with the wind. He was holding his left hand out in front of him, glowing a dark purple. No, not his hand, but a tattoo of the eye of Horus which sat on his palm. "They've started." he said calmly to himself, and with a flash of light, he was gone.

**-Katari-**

"Another boring day." She said to herself since nothing interesting since the night before had happened. Putting the last of her things in her locker, she flung her backpack over her shoulder and slammed the locker door shut.

"Hello Katari." A voice said behind her, a shiver of fear flew up her spine because the voice behind her did not sound even remotely human. Turning around, she found herself face-to-face with a monster that grinned a joker grin, showing several rows of shark teeth, but that was not the only thing that was scaring her, because it wasn't just one monster but two identical ones. She backed up to find the lockers being another enemy.

"What's wrong? You look like a monster scared you?" One joked, releasing a hyena laugh. As one approached her, she threw her backpack into its face and took off in a full sprint down the hallway.

"Oh yeah, a game of cats and mouse." The joking one said again, this time both laughed.

As Katari ran down the hall, she found an exit. Coming closer to the doors she found herself looking back at the two creatures who seemed to be having complete fun. They where literally running on the walls. With a new surge of energy, she found herself throwing the doors open and running hard into a familiar figure.

Looking up, she instantly recognized the huge sword in his hand.

"Jayce." she said. Pulling back the hood, he showed his shadow black hair, tanned skin, and chocolate colored eyes.

"Katari, stand behind me." He said.

Even though her life was in danger, Katari found herself mesmerized by his voice. The creatures suddenly bust threw the doors, scattering glass and debris every where. They didn't even get a chance to sum up what was going on before Jayce swung his huge blade. Like it was nothing, it slid threw the two monsters like they were made of butter.

"I thought they wouldn't try coming after you till after your birthday." he said more to himself than to her, but she heard him.

"What do you mean?" she said questioningly.

"We need to get you somewhere safe." He said, looking around. She didn't know it, but he could feel a stronger presence coming their way and it was approaching quickly.

"Hold up, what the fuck is going on!" She yelled at him as he tried to drag her away from the current area.

"Katari, I am here to protect you from people that need you dead, so please don't ask questions and just come with me." He said urgently. She stared at him in disbelief. It was a lot for her to take in and she didn't know what to say, all she could do was nod.

**-18-**

_No_. Was all the hooded character could think as he watched one of his enemies take off with his target. He watched as they disappeared with the wind. Standing up from his hiding place, he pulled out a long, dark, blistering blade with a deep black fire emanating off of it. With a swipe of his sword, a large vortex opened in the air. He took a look back at the world he was leaving.

"Well, brother, I'm glad I found you, because this time I will kill you." He said to himself and disappeared as the vortex instantly closed .


	3. truth

Hey Necrosphere here to tell you I'm gonna switch it up from third person and first person P.o.v's.

ON WITH THE STORY!

-Katari-

It was like nothing I ever experienced before. I felt like I was being pulled through a tight crack in space pulling me in along with who ever was holding me not just that, but it also felt like I was being folded on myself repeatedly till I was no smaller than a blade of grass.

Although it wasn't long before i found myself thrown out on to a soft, but still hard surface. i thought u felt pain going through he small void it hurt more coming out of it. I know i probably didn't have any real physical damage or at least i hoped i didn't, but it's hard to get over the feeling of my bones withering away and the pain only an oncoming bus could cause.

It was a round this time I found myself taking in my surroundings. i was in a never ending desert that as far as i could see was only sand that was it nothing but sand. Then the cold chill hit me and i realized it was easily 50 and/or below looking up i saw the haunting moon casting her maternal glow across the barren land. sensing movement behind me i turned around slightly dizzy. I saw the man claiming the name Jayce stand up stumbling himself.

I watched as the new hooded character in my life looked towards the sky with his right hand tucked in his sleeve. There was a sudden flash as i watched him shoot what looked like a flare into the sky, NO not a flare more like a ball of fire. "What the hell was that?" I yelled more than asked. He just held up his hand to silence me.

"you have to wait." he said calmly looking into the distance. Just as quiet as the desert had been i saw only what i could describe as a caravan of interesting new off road vehicles. "Hey we should get out of here!" i said fear now creeping into my voice. "No they are friends you'll be safe with them." the voice now sounded a little forced. I turned around just in time to watch as Jayce crummpled to the ground.

-Normal-  
~24 hours later~

It was dark the only light coming from under the door in the corner of the room opposite of a nightstand with a clock reading 12:13 A.M. Next to the nightstand was a bed holding a figure slowly coming back into the twisted reality he lived. Voices could be heard coming from the other side of the door.

"Katari you have to trust me we will protect you."a female voice said almost pleading.

"I don't care. I just want to know why those things were trying to kill me!" a voice obviously Katari's exclaimed making the light flicker.

"I can't tell you I'm sorry,but Jayce will be abled to when he wakes up just please wai-" She didn't finish as the light was suddenly gone to the shape of something standing in front of the door.

It slowly edged open and the small frame of Katari slipped into the room closing the door behind her before the other mystery character could follow her in. "Jayce?" she asked checking to see if the figure was awake. Waiting a few seconds before thinking it was safe to speak.

"I know you probably exhausted like Saundra said and you probably don't want to talk about this right now, but please can you tell me whats going o-" before she finished the figure sat up."It's okay i'll tell you all you want to know."

~Jayce~

"Three thousand in eighty-two years ago a prophecy was made." i started remembering back to the day."we stood before a god as they gave the prophecy of seven souls that had the power to destroy the world-."

"Wait what do you mean we?" she asked irrupting me. "That part is a little difficult to explain." i said not able to really find away to explain how old i really was.

"Try me." She said a smirk touching her face.

"Well I may look 17 but really i am always going to look 17 when i'm really six thousand nine hundred and fifteen years old." this time not abled to really look at her as i told her how old i was. the next thing i heard was her start to laugh like a maniac.

"yeah and i have spectacular abilities." she laughed not seeing the seriousness in the situation she was in. "Believe me or not but the prophecy seven souls to open the gate that should never be opened. six of those seven souls are already collected and i think they are coming for yours." i said which made her stop her hysterical laughing.

"So what there coming to collect me or something?" she exclaimed more than she asked. "No." i stated just like that i watched as she relaxed slightly before i continued. "There probably gonna catch you torture you do thing to you that you would make you want death doesn't help your cause that your a virgin." I said.

I didn't know anyone could move as fast as me, but she came from that chair so fast that when she smacked me hard across the face i was sent flying out of the chair i had gotten into.

"Your a real ass you know that." she said standing over me. not to say her boldness didn't arouse me slightly but from where i was she would of slapped me a few more times if she knew what i could see (god bless skirts). "I try my hardest." i joked gaining a light laugh from her.


End file.
